M1 Carbine
The M1A1 Carbine is a semi-automatic rifle that appears in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty and'' United Offensive Campaign The M1A1 is an American semi-automatic rifle which is quite scarce throughout both Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive. It is fairly powerful, killing in just one shot to the head or chest, or two to the head at long distance in United Offensive. With a 15-round box magazine and a fairly quick semi-automatic action, makes this weapon effective and versatile in most situations. However, its main flaw (like all other Allied weapons), is the lack of ammo. It has the earliest reload cancel-capable animation in the game. Multiplayer The M1A1 issued to the American team. It will take at least two rounds to kill an enemy. Its quick semi-automatic action, decent-sized magazine, and fairly high accuracy make it a fair choice for medium-long range combat. However, it pales at long and close range extremes where bolt-action rifles and submachine guns, respectively, will outdo the M1A1. M1A1 COD.png|The M1A1. M1A1 Sights COD.png|The M1A1's iron sights. Call of Duty 2 Campaign The M1 Carbine in Call of Duty 2 is slightly less powerful at range than previous installments, being a two-shot-kill at extreme ranges. Other than that, it handles similarly: It still retains its accuracy, magazine capacity, and semi-automatic rate of fire, making it still a good weapon for mid range combat. Multiplayer The M1 Carbine is issued to the American team. It is a two-shot kill to the head and a three-shot kill otherwise. It holds 15 rounds per magazine and is semi-automatic. Outside of medium range, it is outclassed by rifles and submachine guns at long range or close range, respectively. M1A1 Carbine COD2.png|The M1A1 Carbine. M1A1 Carbine Ironsight COD2.png|Iron Sights. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The M1 Carbine appears Call of Duty 2: Big Red One and is first seen as being used by Pvt. Roger in the mission "Piano Lupo", but becomes the standard issue in the missions "Crucifix Hill", and "The Last Train". M1 Carbine BRO.png|The M1 Carbine in first person. File:M1A1_Iron Sights BRO.jpg|Iron sights. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory The M1A1 Carbine is seen during most of the American campaign levels. In later mission, however, it is replaced by the M1 Garand, but it is seen in the last mission of the American campaign. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The M1A1 Carbine can be found during the American campaign, although it is quite rare. It can be most easily found late in the game during the missions "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" and "Breaking Point" where many American riflemen carry one, but the M1 Garand is still more common. One Marine can be found with one at the beginning of "Burn 'em Out", as well. If he is killed, the player can pick up and use his M1A1 Carbine. It can also be found near the top of the third mortar pit, the one that the player can choose to circumvent. The rifleman carrying the M1A1 Carbine can be found next to two support gunners, near the machine gun nest. Multiplayer The M1A1 Carbine is an excellent weapon for its high accuracy, damage, and magazine capacity, however, it is only accessible by Level 65 (or on Level 1 if the player pre-ordered the game, but the class will be replaced by a 6th Custom Class slot if the player enters Prestige Mode). This weapon is not very popular because it is only unlocked at Level 65, and since most players Prestige at this level, they will lose the weapon. Also, the weapon's iron sights are regarded as inferior to other rifles' by most players, and it is the only gun that does not provide clearance for the bottom half of the Aperture Sight, as the bottom half of the sight is almost completely blocked by the weapon. The reload is also just a tad longer than most weapons; however, because of the extra rounds in the magazine, the extra time is compensated for. Its accuracy and damage are equal to the Gewehr 43 and SVT-40, and coupled with a larger magazine capacity, which allows the user to take down multiple targets with single magazine. As a result, the M1A1 Carbine is often used by players with modified controllers. The Box Magazine attachment increases the magazine size to 30 rounds, much larger than the SVT-40 and Gewehr 43. The Tier 1 Perk slot Bandolier gives the weapon a large ammunition reserve which is often not needed. Due to the weapon's high accuracy and damage, it is possibly one of the better weapons to use in a stealth class. With Camouflage, Dead Silence, and a Flash Hider equipped, it would allow the player to find a quiet spot, easily pick off a few enemies, and then move along to another location without too much trouble. This gun is a good choice for Hardcore, as it is capable of one-shot kills, even without Stopping Power, with the exception of players using Juggernaut, as at a range, it may take several shots to manage this. The M1A1 Carbine also has a very raspy and unique firing sound, so attentive players will know when someone on the enemy team is using said weapon. With a Box Magazine, players with fast trigger fingers should be self-regulating in how fast they fire, as it is remarkably easy to be firecapped with the weapon. Nazi Zombies The M1A1 Carbine is available on all of the Nazi Zombies maps. Like most semi-automatic rifles, it loses its effectiveness after round five, but in the right hands, it can be effective as far as round eight. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine in Der Riese, the M1A1 Carbine will become the Widdershins RC-1, which is fully automatic, has increased damage and reserve ammunition. The word "Widdershins" is a German word which means "in a direction opposite to the usual". Some players perceive that Pack-a-Punching this weapon is a waste of the 5000 points, as it has a low magazine capacity, as well as a relatively low amount of ammo, but its increased damage and fire mode can sometimes be worth the points. M1A1 Carbine vs. Widdershins RC-1 Weapon Attachments *Flash Hider *Aperture Sight *Bayonet *Box Magazine Gallery M1A1 Carbine WaW.png|First person view. M1A1 Carbine Iron Sights WaW.png|Iron sights. M1A1_Carbine_Reloading_WaW.png|Reloading the M1A1 Carbine. M1A1_Carbine_Cocking_WaW.png|Cocking the M1A1 Carbine. M1A1 Carbine model WaW.png|Render of the M1A1 Carbine. Widdershins WaW.png|Widdershins RC-1. M1A1 Preorder WaW.png|The M1A1 Carbine Pre-order picture. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The M1A1 Carbine is used only in "Mount Tapochau". It features the same reload animation as its Call of Duty: World at War counterpart, uses the same firing sound as the Call of Duty version, and its in-game model resembles the Call of Duty 2 version. It is a good weapon on medium to long range fighting, and kills an enemy with two to three shots at the torso and one headshot. The weapon is not very useful on short range and against Banzai Chargers. Call of Duty: Zombies In the iOS version, the M1A1 is essentially the same as in the consoles version, and can be an effective weapon in low to mid rounds. M1A1_Carbine_CODZ.PNG|The M1A1 Carbine in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. M1A1_Carbine_ADS_CODZ.PNG|Aiming M1A1_Carbine_reload_CODZ.PNG|Reloading Call of Duty: Black Ops The M1A1 returns in the revised classic zombie maps for the Call of Duty: Black Ops Hardened and Prestige Editions, and with Rezurrection, available off the wall. It is almost exactly the same as its Call of Duty: World at War counterpart, with the only differences being the weapon model is slightly more detailed and the firing sound being louder and deeper than it was in Call of Duty: World at War. M1_Carbine BO.jpg|M1 Carbine. M1_Carbine ADS BO.jpg|M1 Carbine Iron Sights Trivia Call of Duty *The first-person animations for drawing or putting away the M1A1 show the player unfolding or refolding the stock. From third-person or another player's perspective, however, the stock always appears folded. Call of Duty 2 *The aiming prongs lean a bit to the left when using the iron sight. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *The M1A1 Carbine lacks the rear sight. *The pick-up icon for the M1 Carbine is incorrect, featuring a folding stock, though the version in this game has a fixed stock. Call of Duty: World at War * A kill with the Bayonet attachment on this gun is credited as a knife kill instead of a gun kill, unlike other bayonet capable weapons. *In Zombies, when the M1A1 Carbine is taken from the Mystery Box it is named the "M1 Carbine", but when bought off the wall; it is called the "M1A1 Carbine". *On the Nintendo Wii, the M1A1 Carbine with Box Magazine has no reload sound. *On the Nintendo Wii, the M1A1 has a more metallic sound when shooting. * Select Fire was set to appear on the M1A1 Carbine, however, it was removed for balance issues. * In multiplayer, when an aperture sight is attached, the M1A1 Carbine is shown with a non-working Flash Hider. Videos es:Carabina M1A1 Category:Call of Duty Rifles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Rifles